Un dia mas
by Alexx Cruz
Summary: Para: No se...quien tenga el tiempo de leerlo. Se que suena tonto, pero necesito decírselo a alguien aun que sea una carta mental que nadie podrá ver jamas, un dia de mi vida, con que una persona logre comprender me sentiré dichoso. ¿Puedes por favor, ser tu esa persona? Atte: Kenny /mal summary, pero por favor, denle una oportunidad/


South Park no me pertenece, tampoco Kenny...ojala fuera asi ...QAQ

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para: No sé...quien tenga tiempo de<strong> leerlo._

Pensé de nuevo en donde estaba, parecía tan vacío.  
>Y lo sé, suena tonto, más cuando estas en el vagón del metro con dirección a tu casa…pero simplemente, yo lo siento tan vacío; es como si las personas a mi alrededor fueran simplemente maniquís vacíos, que cumplen una estúpida función en una vida llena de ocupaciones tontas que con el tiempo pierden sentido alguno. Me mire en el reflejo de la ventana, yo también, me veo como ellos: Tan vacío, sin nada que hacer.<p>

Pero es aquí cuando me pregunto por un instante ¿Cómo termine así?

Pues, no tiene lógica.

Si hace un mes, jugaba con mis amigos en esa misma línea, posiblemente en este mismo vagón y nos ganábamos las miradas extrañas pero divertidas de la gente… Ahora mismo ¿Qué nos pasó?

Hace un mes Stan no tenía novia y sólo se concentraba en nosotros tres.

Pero la consiguió y ahora está con su queridísima Wendy.

Hace un mes Kyle y Cartman sólo peleaban y nos divertían con sus frases tontas pero ciertas.  
>Pero ahora Cartman se mudó con su madre a Denver y Kyle, mi amigo, se la pasa estudiando y esas cosas para continuar en el primer lugar.<br>Me fastidia en parte, no me toma la más mínima importancia nunca .

Es entonces, cuando por fin me pude sentar y tome el lugar cerca de la ventana suspirando con cansancio, frente a mi está un hombre dormido.

Se ve realmente cansado y va cabeceando, lo único que realice, por amabilidad, es poner mi mano en la ventana cuando vi que esta apunto de recibir un fuerte golpe.

Pero cuando fue notada mi acción, él me miraba extraño, como si le hubiera intentado robar.

Es cierto, ahora pienso en la desconfianza de la gente y sólo me dedico a observar a través de la ventana, tratando de ignorar mi triste reflejo.

Observando la noche y las casas iluminadas.

Pienso por un segundo en mi destino, eso me hace sentir peor, porque se que no habrá palabras amables para recibirme o una cena caliente, ni siquiera una mirada que me observe y maldiga.

Pero a la vez me hace sentir mejor, porque me tranquiliza saber que estoy a punto de acabar ese día y podre llegar a dormir. Ya ni me interesa cenar, solo quiero descansar y pensar que mañana tendré un día más interesante que el de hoy.

Pero no, yo también tengo que pensar en mi hermanita que tiene tarea y tendré que llegar a ayudarle, intentar darle una cena aunque yo no coma e incluso lavarle o plancharle la ropa, tengo que pensar en los maestros que son unos malditos viejos amargados que se deciden a poner exámenes cuando más presión tengo, junto con mis padres que me intentan sacar dinero, aunque debería de ser al revés.

Y por un segundo, solo cierro los ojos y pongo los audífonos en mis oídos donde justo en ese momento suena la canción de: _Simple plan: "Welcome to my life"_. Ruedo los ojos y solo la escucho, mientras el vagón hace su antepenúltima parada.  
>Cuando termina solo atino a reírme estúpidamente.<br>Me parezco a una adolescente que se identifica con cualquier canción que escucha.  
>Luego me desespera mi propia música y pongo la radio de mi ipod viejo y roto, donde suena la canción: <em>" Stupid mf" de Mindless self indulgence.<em>

Nunca he comprendido mucho a esa canción, creo que es la única que de verdad me gusta solo por el ritmo, porque en si, no logro comprender su significado y suena tonto ya que la canción se refiere a la gente Estúpida.

Pero no se por que.

Baje mi capucha y una chica que ni conozco me mira y me coquetea con sus poses.

Me burle de ella internamente pero le sonreí de la misma forma que ella a mí.

Ella es la típica chica insegura que sólo necesita de una noche y que le digan hermosa.  
>Así se sentirá bien por fuera pero por dentro continuará destrozada.<p>

¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla? ¡Nada!, ella debe resolverlo sola… ¿No?

Después de todo yo soy el más pobre de todos, y por esa razón todos creen que soy el más fácil.  
>Es cierto, me gusta el play boy y los pechos grandes.<br>No soy virgen, pero no por eso me convierto en un hombre fácil.  
>No por ser un rubio de ojos azules pervertido, que finge ser un idiota en la clase, me vuelvo un hombre fácil.<p>

No señores, enrollarse en cosas como relaciones serias o de momento solo pueden desencadenar muchos problemas que no deseo lidiar, además tengo la escuela, y se que no tiene nada que ver con esto pero mantengo el tercer lugar para así poder continuar con una beca, aunque tampoco me presiono tanto como Kyle y ocultos mis calificaciones, dios, acabo de sonar como un maldito presumido…

Desearía ser tan vale-madres como Craig, el señor inexpresivo.  
>Debo admitir que los inexpresivos como él son los mejores, siempre te dirán las cosas sin ningún rodeo y por eso podemos estar bien con ellos.<br>En mi caso, me gustan las cosas claras.

Por fin, llego a la última estación del metro.

Despierto al señor que estaba dormido y él se baja como alma que se lleva el diablo.  
>Solo lo mire y levante los hombros restándole importancia al asunto, la chica que me coqueteó me dio su número de teléfono y lo acepte.<br>No quiero dar rodeos o conocerla, así que a la primera oportunidad tire ese papel a la basura.

Subí de nuevo la capucha de mi parka y acomode mi mochila en mis hombros.  
>salí del metro y preferí caminar a casa para ahorrarme unos dólares.<br>Hace frío, por lo que subí el cierre de la parka y guarde el ipod, para estar más seguro.

Sólo camino en la noche

¿Qué hora es? Calculo que son alrededor de las nueve de la noche cuando llego a mi casa.  
>Mi hogar es un basurero, tiene incluso botellas rotas en el piso, pero yo sólo suspiro y abro la puerta.<br>Justo como lo pensé: Nadie me recibe.

Subo las escaleras para ver a mi hermana a su cuarto y la veo dormida encima de su pequeña mesita rodeada de sus útiles escolares, sonrió, es una escena tierna para mi.  
>Baje las escaleras y le prepare chocolate caliente.<br>Sólo alcanza para ella pero no me preocupo por mi, es más, creo que nunca me preocupo por mi, siempre a sido ella, no yo y así deberá de ser hasta que mi Karen se pueda cuidar sola.

Subí de nuevo y le di su chocolate, mientras le pedía su tarea con una sonrisa y la reviso.  
>Agradezco que es lista y le digo que todo esta bien y me sonríe para irse a dormir a su cama después de acomodar sus cosas en su mochila.<p>

Me retiro de su cuarto después de darle las buenas noches y me marcho a mi propio cuarto, ni me desvisto, tal y como llegue me eche en la cama y me dormí.

Justo a media noche suena el teléfono y lo busque como un loco.  
>Cuando lo encontré deja de sonar y veo que tiene veintisiete llamadas perdidas de mis tres amigos, espero media hora a que suene pero nada.<br>Me vuelvo a dormir y alrededor de los quince minutos vuelve a sonar, desesperado contesto y grito algo adormilado: —¿¡Que!?

Mi amigo suspira aliviado y se pone a contarme de cuanto me estaba buscando para disculparse de que no se fuera a casa conmigo.  
>Ni que estuviera conmigo todo el día, o cosas así.<br>Bonito horario donde a Stan le da por ser de nuevo mi amigo.

Cartman sólo quería saludarte, algo extraño de él, pero ignore ese hecho.  
>Se la pasa hablando y hablando, cuando por fin se calla agradezco a dios ya que por fin podría dormir de nuevo.<p>

Ahora sí podre conciliar el sueño, pero no, Kyle me marca apenas cierro los ojos y él se disculpa como Stan ya lo había echo.  
>Se lo digo y él se pone también a hablar de cosas que puede hacer perfectamente otro día.<p>

Al fin se calla y me dedico a dormir…

Pero dan las cinco de la madrugada y a mi celular le da por recibir una llamada de Tweek.

Él se pone a hablar de sus paranoias, el pensaba hablarle a Craig pero por error me marcó a mi y lo escucho, es un amigo y fue el único que se la paso disculpándose por marcarme a esas horas, fue por esa razón que en todas sus palabras no podía colgarle, por que fue el mas amable y además me daba tiempo para hablar también a mi.

Cuando por fin colgamos por acuerdo muto, pienso que por fin podre dormir.

Sin embargo, el mundo me detesta y el despertador suena justo a los cinco minutos.

Es entonces cuando quiero llorar.

Sólo quería descansar de un día del asco y nadie me lo permitió…  
>Aún así me levanto, lavo mi cara, me echo desodorante y salgo como estoy, después de todo mi parka lo oculta.<p>

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Dejo a mi hermana en su escuela y me marcho a la mía.

Donde medio mundo femenino me coquetea y sólo les sonrió de la misma manera, porque de esa manera también alejo las posibilidades de tener una relación seria que no quiero, por los motivos que ya explique.

Por fin mis dos amigos tienen tiempo para mi y sonrío como si nada, como si la noche anterior hubiera sido perfecta o los sentimientos cansados de ayer no existieran…

Como si estuviera perfecto y no me sintiera solo…

_Em…¿Te ha pasado? Si es así, gracias a Dios, pensé ser el único._

_Pero si no es así, espero nunca lo pases porque es agotador mentalmente. Es una vida agotadora y tonta…pero es mi vida._

_**Atentamente:**_

_**Kenny MCormick**_

* * *

><p>Si ven que a cambiado mi ortografía es debido a <strong>Guianella Nicole<strong> por que ella es una hermosa persona que me esta ayudando, espero les guste y este fanfic tiene como temática que kenny escribe algo asi, como una carta mental contándole a x persona su día, conforme pasan las cosas, Al final solo me decidi a poner que le habla al lector, pero no lo hace, solo narra en su mente sus acciones y lo que quiere.  
>Tal vez realice uno de Erci, Stan y Kyle, puede que no por que me equivoque varias veces en la forma de narrarlo, espero le entendieran y en verdad.<p>

¡Guianella Nicole.  
>Muchas gracias, espero seguir contando contigo de ahora en adelante.<br>Espero no ser una molestia y mejorar.!


End file.
